


"We have catching up to do"

by changesintime



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Spoilers, after waking up, dofp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changesintime/pseuds/changesintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little Ficlet about Charles explaining things to Logan. Some fluff with Erik, and mentions of Bobby and Marie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We have catching up to do"

                “Do you remember anything after drowing?” Charles asked motioning for Logan to sit.

            “No, just now waking up, to the same music I woke up to when I got sent back. Everything feels, different.” Logan pushed his claws from his knuckles confused that they were still bone. “Striker never experimented on me?”

            “Raven protected you. She took your body from the government, after it was recovered, and brought you here. Even with her act of mercy and valor there were people who felt frightened by Erik’s display of power. It took a lot of negotiations and assurances for mutant’s rights to be passed. It took even longer for things to calm down.” Charles smiled. “But I had my family back. Raven spent years coming and going. She never really liked staying in one place, and I think seeing me in the chair still bothered her. It reminded her that she left, and guilt is a horrible emotion. We reopened the school together. I admit it was difficult to convince younger you to stay, but eventually you were persuaded.” Charles chuckled at the memory. “You found Marie, or Rouge as she goes by when in uniform, on one of your ‘vacations’. She’d run away after almost killing her boyfriend. She’s thought of you as a father figure ever since.”

            “But still alone?” Logan looked back longingly to where Jean had been standing when he walked in.

            “I’m afraid so, old friend. You loved Jean in this timeline too. But you were never stable enough for her. She still cares for you, but her heart belongs to Scott. But I’m guessing you could tell.”

            “What about Erik? Or he is still going by Magneto?”

            “Our friendship is….much improved.”

            “Don’t be so modest, Charles! The poor boy will feel offended if you keep it from him!” Erik chuckled entering the room in his own wheelchair. “After my rebellious phase, as Charles likes to call it, I came back begging for forgiveness. Charles was more than my first friend, he was my first love. Even if we didn’t admit it until after years of friendship.”

            “Congratulations. What if I want the adamantium. Do we have the capabilities to do so?”

            “Surely you don’t want to deal with the amount of pain it would cause?” Erik exclaimed. “Or the weakness, you never did like being at a disadvantage, not even against old friends like me.”

            “I’ve never really known this state. I feel as if I’m more fragile.” Logan answered honestly.

            “Let the new generation of X-men worry about that. You just worry about your future grandchildren. Since you’ve lost the last fifty years I feel it my duty to inform you that Marie has just adopted one of our newest students. I believe this is the first in a long line for her. We, sadly, still have children abandoned because of their mutations. But worry not Erik is also a grandfather, perhaps he’ll even see great-grandchildren!”

            “Really?”

            “Remember Peter? Quicksilver”

-END-


End file.
